Sub-Zero for Gil/Transcript
This is the transcript for Sub-Zero for Gil. Transcript * (It was a hot and sunny day) * Peter: Phew, only the chance to work with Dr. Smarter will bring us out in this weather. * Donkey: It must be at least 70 degrees. * Peter: Or probably 95. (slips) Oops! (lands on his back) * Molly: Peter, are you okay? * Peter: I'm fine. But, the sidewalk's ice cold. * Goby: Hey, it is ice. * Puss: I hate to interrupt, but look! (everything being covered in ice) * Gil: Everything's freezing. * Deema: But how can that be? * Nonny: I don't know. * Peter: Guys, let's just get some pictures for old J. Jonah Jameson. * Gil, Molly, Nonny, Goby, Deema, Oona, Donkey and Puss: Right. * (all of a sudden) * Voice: Help! Help, someone! * Oona: What was that? * Peter: That came from Dr. Smarter's room. * Dr. Smarter: Help! Help, someone! * Little Fish: Sub-Zero for Gil. (giggling) * Dr. Smarter: Help! Someone! * Peter: Guys, go ahead. I'll catch up. * Gil: You got it, Peter! Let's go guys! (and they ran to Dr. Smarter's room while Peter changes into Spider-Man and enter Dr. Smarter's room) * Dr. Smarter: Spider-Man, save me! (Spidey shoots his webs but the big ice thing freezed them) * Spider-Man: Icy it, but I don't believe it. (audience laughs, then the things shoots icicles) Whalipping Web Snappers! * Deema: That's a lot of icicles! * Puss: Your right, how are gonna get out of this? * Spider-Man: I don't know. Come on, you Over-Grown-Ice-Cube just give us one opening. (and the thing leaves) * Dr. Smarter: Oh. * Gil: Dr. Smarter, are you alright? * Dr. Smarter: Yes. I feel like I've been in cold storage. It looks like you've frightened him away. * Goby: Hey, Doc. Who or what was the intruder? * Dr. Smarter: I haven't a slightest idea. I wonder what was he after? * Donkey: Do you think he was after you? * Gil and Molly: DONKEY! * Spider-Man: No, he might be right. Molly, take the others and lead Dr. Smarter back to his house. * Molly: You got it Spider-Man. * Spider-Man: Gil, Deema, Donkey, Puss, you're with me. We've got to find our fugitive from a deep freeze, before he turns New York into a surfboard of the South Pole. * Gil: Way behind you Spidey! (and they ran around New York so they can find the strange figure) * Spider-Man: Brrrrrr! * Deema: What's the matter, Spidey? * Spider-Man: I just felt a chill. * Donkey: Alright, we're on the right track. * Spider-Man: Maybe, it was just my imagi... * Gil: Guys, look! * Spider-Man: And there in the Frozen-Wastelands, your friendly heroes spot their... uh, whatever it is. (then all of a sudden) * Gil, Deema, Donkey, Puss and Spider-Man: The Tower! * Spider-Man: It's turned to solid ice! (then tower's starting to crack) Wow, this is no place for us. * Donkey: I'll say. * Deema: Let's get out of here. * Spider-Man: Good idea. (shots a web and swings Gil, Deema, Donkey and Puss to safety) * Frenchy: 15 Minutes Later. * Donkey: That iceberg looks real. * Oona: Do you think there's a connection between the iceberg and what happen this morning? * Nonny: Maybe, we need to talk to Dr. Smarter. * Spider-Man: Good idea. I'm sure he's the key. * Dr. Smarter: The key to what? * Spider-Man: We don't know Dr. Smarter... not yet. * Deema: Do you think the doc's the key to that thing's evil plan? * Gil, Molly, Goby, Oona, Nonny, Donkey and Puss: DEEMA, NOT HELPING! * Spider-Man: No, wait. That could be answer. * Dr. Smarter: You know everyone. It's a wild thought, but I say my visitor would be perfectly at home... on the coldest planet of our universe. * Nonny: Do you think he's from Nebula? * Dr. Smarter: I was thinking a little less cold. * Puss: Neptune? * Dr. Smarter: Almost. * Spider-Man Pluto! You think he's from Pluto? * Dr. Smarter: I'm afraid I do. And there maybe others. (all of a sudden the Plutonian has came back a friend look like him) Help! Help! Help, someone! (then the Plutonians freezed our heroes then Dr. Smarter and took him away) * Gil, Molly, Nonny, Goby, Deema, Oona, Donkey, Puss and Spider-Man: They've got him! They've got Dr. Smarter! (and the Plutonians took Dr. Smarter to the Iceburg) * Goby: Guys, look! * Puss: The ice. * Molly: It's melting. * Spider-Man: We're thawing out. (picks up some ice) The iceburg would be a natural hideout. They must've taken Dr. Smarter there. * Oona: But why would they go there? * Spider-Man: I don't know. But let's find out! (and they ran to Peter's house) Category:Transcripts Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventures Series